gd_ultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Discord Community Roles
This page is dedicated to the roles on GDUltimate discord server that have a requirement and have a link to in-game content. Role names come in the order they are in the discord server. (Disclaimer: Only Mod and Elder Mod badges are official textures in-game, others are made up (for example, "WikiBadge" isn't in-game, but it is official!) most badges are emotes on the discord server Users names are in alphabetical order, Rep. are always first. Currently, you can apply for a job on some teams. These are the following applicable jobs: Developers * They are the developers of GDU! ** People who are in this team: (2) *** Absolute *** matt Supreme Moderator * You need to have Supreme Mod in-game. They have the ability to rate levels and give epics. ** People who have this role: (3) *** ArthurGenius *** iSparki *** Ploid Elder Moderator * You need to have Elder Mod in-game. They are able to send levels to Quaz and Supreme Mods to be rated. ** People who have this role: (3) *** Cirtrax *** RNBW *** -LeX97- Moderator * You need to have Mod in-game. They are able to send levels to Quaz and Supreme Mods to be rated. ** People who have this role: (19) *** Akinari *** DanZmeN *** DreamEater *** iZappeR *** KirkyGDU *** Lake *** Lunaire *** Moosh *** mulpan *** Ramenz *** regulus *** Reunomi *** Robot24 *** Sharkarie *** Sylnt *** TheRealWoomy *** WhirL *** Wombat *** Yendis Level Managers * This team is responsible for creating the GDU Main Levels. ** People who are in this team: (3) *** Rep. Kiba *** Bluskys *** Lake Event Organizers * People who have this role are responsible for holding and hosting official contests for the server. ** People who are in this team: (2) *** Rep. ArthurGenius *** spooKstery Maintenance Team * People with this role have the job to look through level that have star ratings to make sure they are rated correctly (In Stars). ** People who are in this team: (6) *** Rep. Moosh *** ArthurGenius *** BluskysTV *** ColorBolt *** FireMario211 *** Sebastien Wiki Manager * The person who maintains order here. Makes sure info is valid by proofreading using example: The GDU Game ** People who are in this team: (2) *** Owner Rep. Keoiki *** Rya Patreon Supporters * Thank you for supporting GD Ultimate through Patreon, it really means a lot! * There are 4''' different patron tiers: ** '''1$+ Discord Role: No Badge, Discord Role ** 2$+ Silver Patron: ** 3.50$+ Gold Patron: ** 5$+ Ultimate Patron: ** 10$+ Comment Colour ** Custom pledge: Badge not confirmed if over 5$ ** People who have this role have either/both: *** or or ' mark in-game. ' *** In discord their role name is a custom color with the role name: "xxxxx's Patron Color" ''' '''GDU Streamer * People who are active streamers of Geometry Dash Ultimate. ** Icon represents where the person streams the most ** People who have this role: (7) *** Chazzyvee *** DanZmeN *** ErraticStatic *** Moosh *** Natteboss *** OfficialSTRID3R *** Slash Verified People * People who could be impersonated have this role. People who have this are the real deal! ** People who have this role have either/both: *** ' mark in-game. ' *** In discord their role name is Cyan with the role name: "Verified" ''' '''Creator Point Tier roles Other Roles * 1. Level Roles ** Level roles are based on the level you are on MEE6 in the discord server. *** Easy: Level 5 *** Normal: Level 10 *** Hard: Level 15 *** Harder: Level 20 *** Insane: Level 25 *** Easy Demon: Level 30 *** Medium Demon: Level 40 *** Hard Demon: Level 50 *** Insane Demon: Level 60 * 2. Top 100 roles ** There are 3''' roles for '''Top 100 players. *** Top 10: Be in Top 10 *** Top 20: Be in Top 20 *** Top 30: Be in Top 30 * 3. Misc. ** Other roles that don't have stacking counterparts. *** Bug Reporters: They have reported a big/major bug inside GDU that a Developer has later noticed after reading a bug report. *** Contributor: '''A person who has contributed to the development of '''GDU. *** Libtard: '-No info-' *** Representative: Leaders of the teams inside of GDU, see above in the teams with Rep. *** Rate Power: People who have the ability to rate levels in GDU. (Supreme Moderator) Category:Community